So long, my friend
by Darksophie
Summary: Sometime, things are meant to break... A year and a half after Allen left the Ordrer, Lenalee meet him for one last time.


**I don't own -man.**

Lenalee had been called on a new mission. She'd left the Head quarter yesterday and there was still a few miles to walk before arriving to the village, she had been task to. She had asked this time to be alone; it was a small mission after all. Since most of her friends left her for different reasons, she spent most of her free time searching. Searching for Allen. It has been a year and a half, since she last saw him. They didn't say good-bye properly… And now, the Order was treating him as a traitor. To be honest, it's been hard on Lenalee. She wanted everything to go back like it used to.

It was cold, winter was already there at their door. However, even that coldness wasn't able to reach Lenalee. Her had hair grow back like before. She thought about cutting them again, in memory of Anita. But her brother begged her not to. She guessed that it would be even more painful that way too. Now, that everyone was gone. Allen left with the Noah, they said. Lavi and Bookman never came back from their last mission. They run away. They simple left. Again, the Order said. Kanda died. Johnny left on a journey to find Allen. The timing with Krory and Miranda was always bad, it seems like every time she was not in mission, they were.

Lenalee was feeling lonely as she walked on the frozen ground. Snow began to fall. She always had considerate her friend as her family and knowing that after each mission, they would be there and when she was on harder mission, there were always there to help her. But now, she was all alone. The woman raises her head to look at the sky. Afar she heard voices. She tries to ignore it. It had been a year and a half that she was searching in each voice, in each laugh and each name that was called… She was searching for those of her friends. And even now, she thought she heard someone saying the name Lavi. Lenalee ignored it. She didn't want to hurt herself again, by noticing she was wrong.

'' LAVI! '' shouted a man, a few meters from where the girl was standing.

That was Allen's voice. It had to be. With tears falling down her cheek, she lifted her head. Words wouldn't pass her mouth. He was there. Lavi. She knew it was him, even if she only saw his back. Allen was there too. The Allen she knows. Lenalee couldn't stop the tears from falling down as she runs toward them. As they heard her, the two men turned to see who it was.

'' Lavi, Allen!'' she cried, both happy and sad. She wanted so much to see them. She missed them… Too much to tell.

But as the woman stops to look at them, to hug them. Lavi walks away.

''Lavi…?'' Lenalee voice broke as the name came out.

'' The name isn't Lavi. '' he simply responds.

'' Lavi! What is this all about…? '' asked Allen also confuse. Honestly, he just could take to look at Lenalee's sad face and was trying to think of something else. He never thought he would see her here. Not that he didn't want to. He just thought it would have been better that way, less hurtful.

'' I am a Bookman.'' Lavi said as he faced his old friend one last time. '' I am not your friend. I never have been. My work is only to record everything. ''

That said, he left.

'' Not our friend! What are you talking about, Lavi! '' Allen and Lenalee voice became one. But the man never answered back. He left.

The woman was torn between going after her friend or staying with Allen. As for the other exorcist, he already knew he couldn't stay for long. He was putting Lenalee in danger and he didn't want that.

'' Perhaps it's better like this. '' Allen spoke, breaking all hope Lenalee had. '' It's better for each of us. ''

And he, too, left, fast and out of her reach. Leaving the woman screaming. Screaming his name. Far away from there, he could hear her cry in his head. It was painful to him.

xXxXXxXx

In her bed, Lenalee wasn't moving. She was docile. It seems like she never left this place since she was nine years old. To her now, everything looked like a simple dream. A broken dream. One she could never go back.

Komui entered in the room, wearing that sad looking face of his. He was worried for her sister, but he couldn't share it with her. So, he sat next to her. He caressed her hair. He forced a smile as her sister wasn't even looking at him.

'' Ne, Lenalee, you remember this kid I had talked to you a lot of time before? Allen-kun? Well, I heard from some external informer that he… He found the Heart. Aaah. Now, the Order all worry about that. But don't worry, Lenalee. Your big brother will take care of it again. So there is no need to worry. '' He paused himself. '' I talked to Miranda today. Remember Miranda? The one I told you she was always panicking, but a really caring person? I talked about you to her. She said she would gladly meet you, one day. I bet you too could become friends. ''

Komui smiled again, sad at the same time because his sister wasn't answered her. She never had again since long ago.

**Note: Yup, I can hear some screaming xD Others not understanding. But I find it too heartbreaking not to write it down. :D Sorry for my bad English! I may have made a few mistakes :/ **


End file.
